


Begin Again

by Yueli



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Drabble, Gen, Give my girl a mother, Here is a thing, I loved Thor: Ragnarok, Just throwing this out there, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, now let's fuck shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueli/pseuds/Yueli
Summary: Hela remembers a life of pain and unbalance. She would like to think she has learned better.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Begin Again

Hela looks at the deformed piece of flesh in Frigga’s arms and remembers.

_Zuzu, dum-dum, my brother this is my_ brother _._

His eyes are blue and his hair akin to spun gold but she would know that banked fire anywhere.

_Ha I'm the older one now!_

~~Azula~~ Hela ~~Azula~~ has been here before. Has been a Father's beloved attack dog, always used but never truly valued or loved. She can now see the way her leash has been slowly tightening into a noose as Odin's lone eye grows weary and his coffers bloat. How he has warmed towards their enemies but has grown cold as frost as she lays battlefields to waste.

_Never enough. Why am I never enough?!_

But now things are different. She may have her father's disdain but now? Oh now she has a mother's love. Frigga is as much warrior as a woman and all the more dangerous a Mother. Not like ~~_weakuselesspathetic_ ~~ the last Queen who birthed her.

When the first sparks of cold fire light up her brother's tiny hands she laughs and laughs and laughs.

  
  



End file.
